Akira's Tsundere Girlfriend!
by Wake Me When I Care
Summary: "I-It's not like I asked to meet you all, Sakamoto begged for me to come with him so don't the wrong idea!" ...She was...such a Tsundere!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Family Complex/ファミリー・コンプレックス or InuYasha. Those rights belong to Mikiyo Tsuda and Rumiko Takahashi respectively. I am just borrowing their characters for my and your amusement. I do however own this storyline and plot.

**Pairing(s):** Akira Sakamoto/Kagome Higurashi, (slight one-sided) Kagome Higurashi/Masayuki Koshino, (implied) Yuujiro Shihoudani/Toru Kouno

**Author's Note:** Yep, this is a small series branching off of _**Smile Bomb**_, an InuYasha/Princess Princess crossover that I will hopefully be able to post soon enough! Since I actually own a copy of the manga, I wonder why not just go ahead and make a separate fic for Akira's family, and their first official meeting with Akira's love interest. Of course hilarity will ensue, and maybe a few tears will be shed…though I seriously doubt the second reaction being possible unless it's from tears of laughter. Or at least I hope I can create that affect! (Cries in hands) Just to clear some things up, I've changed the type of Tsundere that Kagome was (Type B) to Type A. If you don't know the differences then I suggest taking a trip to wonderful and educate yourself. I sure did.

So I hope you enjoy the first chapter of _**Akira's Tsundere Girlfriend?!**_

* * *

_**Akira's Tsundere Girlfriend?!**_

**Chapter 1: Akira Sakamoto's Brave Request!**

* * *

It had been a long time coming really, and he had known that sooner or later it would have to be done.

But despite knowing this, it didn't make his nerves calm down any more than he had hoped.

Fidgeting under the intense stare of the teen in front of him, Akira Sakamoto, the chosen successor of the current Student Council President, Shuya Arisada, was about to face the ultimate task.

That ultimate task in question being: **Asking Kagome Higurashi, the "Wild" Princess of Fujimoto Academy to accompany him to his family's summer home for the summer break.**

Glancing up at the said "Princess", Akira could see that she was becoming a little more impatient as the time ticked on without them. This he could tell from the slight tapping of her uwabaki*-covered foot on the ground, and the slight narrowing of her stormy blue eyes that only seemed to captivate him as they changed shades depending on her mood. From the darkening that was occurring, the green-haired boy could tell that she would quickly lose all patience if he continued to just stare at her.

Unfortunately, Akira found that he couldn't exactly move!

Kagome was just that pretty!

Her skin was pale, with amazing blue eyes peeking beneath wild pitch black hair that whipped around Kagome's slender form whenever she lost control of her temper and took it out onto some of her more overbearing followers. A dark blushed formed on Akira's face whenever he thought of the day he had finally saw her prowess when hanging out with the other "Princesses" of Fujimoto High School. So lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the deepening frown that was taking place on the object of his thought's face.

A few more silent moments before she seemed to lose patience and narrowed her gaze at him.

"Was there something you wanted Sakamoto? I need to make it to the Home Ec. Room to meet the others for a final fitting, and I don't want that damn Arisada on my back! Out with it already!"

Shaking himself out of his stupor, his blushed darkened even further than what was thought humanly possible, but he clenched his fist and straightened up to his full height, which was about the same height if not a little taller than Kagome's. Locking his green eyes with her penetrating blue, he gulped and brought a hand up to scratch the back of his head.

"Umm, I was wondering with break starting next week, if you would be interested in staying at my family's summer home with me?"

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise for a second before a small blush formed on her face, and she turned her head and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I…I don't see why I couldn't…D-Don't take this as something it's not because it's not as if I like you or anything! I'm just agreeing because I had nothing better planned anyway…"

The smile on his face was bright and lit up the hallway, any students lingering by almost fainted from the heavenly sense of calm that seemed to envelop the hallway. Snorting a little, she turned her head to the side to feign disinterest. Unknown to the two, the other three "Princesses" witnessed the scene and two of the three looked at each other with a smirk.

It was an interesting development to say the least, and they wouldn't give up this opportunity to hook their class representative with the object of his affections. As one the two turned to look at the magenta-haired boy between them, and their smirks only widened while he stared at the blond and bluenette in horror.

Yes, there were plans that needed to be made.

* * *

**I am so done with this chapter!**

**And yes I do plan on having chapters this length or at least to 1,000 words for the whole story. It is a mini-story after all and won't be longer than about 10-15 chapters. Hopefully you all with enjoy this little look into the developing relationship between Akira and Kagome as well as the antics that will occur with their friends, upperclassmen, and family.**

**Please R&R!**

**_Uwabaki:_** _The shoes worn while indoors in Japanese class._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Family Complex/ファミリー・コンプレックス or InuYasha. Those rights belong to Mikiyo Tsuda and Rumiko Takahashi respectively. I am just borrowing their characters for my and your amusement. I do however own this storyline and plot.

**Pairing(s):** Akira Sakamoto/Kagome Higurashi, (slight one-sided) Kagome Higurashi/Masayuki Koshino, (implied) Yuujiro Shihoudani/Toru Kouno

**Author's Note:** Well I'm happy that the people who did read this seemed to enjoy it. Just to clear some things up, I've changed the type of Tsundere that Kagome was (Type B) to Type A. If you don't know the differences then I suggest taking a trip to wonderful and educate yourself. I sure did.

So I hope you enjoy the first chapter of _**Akira's Tsundere Girlfriend?!**_

* * *

_**Akira's Tsundere Girlfriend?!**_

**Chapter 2: Kagome's Frantic Preparation**

* * *

Despite the attitude that a certain Princess had shown towards Akira's request, she was very happy to be invited by the lime-haired boy. She was also equally frantic about the impending trip with the boy, whom was slowly but surely becoming more than just a friend to her, to meet his family. So in response to this, there was only one person she could call. There was one person who would make sure to prepare her for this very important meeting.

That person being her oldest and best friend, Takahashi Jakotsu!

"WHAT! YOU WERE INVITED TO MEET THE PARENTS ALREADY?! NOT ONLY THAT BUT YOU WANT ME TO MAKE SURE YOU'RE ALL DOLLED UP FOR THE OCCASION?!"

Rolling her eyes, she furrowed her brows as she frowned. Wrapping her arm around her waist and looked off to the side as a light flush adorned her cheeks at the tone her friend was using. She knew that she didn't regularly ask her homosexual friend advice on clothing or ways to impress males (most of them were pretty much monkeys anyway and weren't even worth taking a glance at), but he didn't need to overact like this.

"Yeah, since I wasn't doing anything in particular (as anytime to spend away from the psychos she calls brothers and old friends were a blessing) it seemed only logical that I should accept his invitation…"

Thinking back at the obvious happiness Akira felt at her accepting his invitation only caused her flush to deepen.

"Besides as a child of the Saotome family, adopted or not, I must not present myself in a way that is below my status."

She could almost feel Jakotsu rolling his eyes.

"Uh huh, anyway this Sakamoto seems to be pretty special for you to call me and ask for fashion tips."

Her flush only became darker, and almost cherry red, when the male cheekily added, "I bet you're blushing so much right now! I am so upset that I'm not there to take a picture of this! My adorable Gome-chan is experiencing love for the first time!"

Resisting the urge to break yet another phone due to her friends insistent teasing, Kagome breathed in deeply and calmed down. The grip she held on the phone just barely causing the phone to emit suspicious creaking noises.

"Seriously Jakotsu, can you please help me decide on a wardrobe to take with me?"

A moment of silence passed between them and the cross-dressing girl could imagine the Cheshire grin that was surely taking residence on her friend's face.

"I hope you know what you're asking for, and know that I will not be going easy on you."

Shaking her head, she sighed as she looked outside the window of her dorm room.

"I know and will accept any torture you put me through."

Some creepy chuckles than passed through her ears as he stated, "Good we might as well get started right now!"

Before she could ask what he meant by that (as the guy lived at least two hours away), Kagome jumped up in shock as the door to her dorm room was slammed open despite the sound of protest coming from the P-Room dorm manager. Standing there in all his flamboyant glory was Jakotsu. He was wearing an all-leather outfit, pants and vest that showed a good bit of mid-drift. Around his neck was a pinky feathery boa, and resting on the bridge of his nose were a pair of purple sunglasses. In his hand was a bag, no doubt full of fabric and anything else he needed to begin working on making her outfits while his other hand held his phone.

Kagome could do nothing more but gape at Jakotsu as he set his bag down and closed the door to her dorm room with his boot clad foot, cutting off whatever the dorm manager had to say. The flamboyant male grinned creepily as he pulled the sunglasses from his face and the look in his dark eyes filled her with dread.

"So my cute little Gome-chan, let's get started shall we?"

The "Wild" Princess was seriously starting to regret the fact that she didn't have any _normal_ friends to help her.

* * *

**I am so done with this chapter!**

**So yeah here is the next chapter of **_**Akira's Tsundere Girlfriend**_**! I am still planning this as I go along and so it has been some work getting through this story so far. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out soon enough. The next chapter will feature the other three "Princesses" and their "plan of attack"! Look forward to that! **

**Please R&R!**


End file.
